<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Scandalous Romance of Garreg Mach by EmpressofFlames</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23250979">The Scandalous Romance of Garreg Mach</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmpressofFlames/pseuds/EmpressofFlames'>EmpressofFlames</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adventure, Adventure &amp; Romance, Drama &amp; Romance, F/M, Falling In Love, Secret Relationship, Teacher-Student Relationship, Teen Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:08:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>18,449</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23250979</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmpressofFlames/pseuds/EmpressofFlames</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>On the twelfth moon of the Imperial Year 1180, Byleth, a Professor at Garreg Mach Monastery is asked who he'll dance with on the 25th, the day of the Ball. Who does Byleth have his eye on? Will the Church of Serios find out? What will become of their relationship? These questions will be answered as the story progresses.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>My Unit | Byleth &amp; Lysithea von Ordelia, My Unit | Byleth/Lysithea von Ordelia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. An Inevitable Encounter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This story will be part of a series. This will be set in White Clouds/Academy Phase. There will be chapters added to this series so check back regularly as well.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was the imperial year of 1180, the 12th month of the Ethereal Moon. In the middle of the continent of Fodlan stands Garreg Mach Monastery, an academy which is accustomed to have three houses filled with students from the Adrestian Empire, Holy Kingdom of Faerghus and the Leicester Alliance.</p><p>Byleth Eisner, a former mercenary turned professor at the Officers Academy for his chosen house, the Golden Deer with its leader and well-known schemer, Claude von Riegan.<br/>


It was the 25th of the month, the day of the grand ball. Byleth stood alone in his private quarters. He let out a sigh, not knowing what to do for his day off. Instead, He turns around and sees Sothis floating behind his door.<br/>

Sothis asks Byleth “You seem stuck on which activity you want to do during your day off.”<br/>
Byleth looked at the floating ghost and responded. “Yes. I’m not sure of what to do on my day off from teaching my students.”<br/>


Meanwhile, Sothis still floating in the same spot she was in asked “Why don’t you go and explore the monastery? I am pretty sure there is something going on with the students right now that may require your attention.” Byleth nodded and walked out of his quarters to explore the academy and find what is it that he seeks.<br/>


Meanwhile, in the Golden Deer classroom, sits the student who is determined, hardworking and never has time to slow down is a teenage girl, Lysithea von Ordelia, who is destined to govern house Ordelia in the future in the Alliance. Lysithea is sitting at her table with her nose hidden in a book she borrowed from the library. After a moment of peace and quiet, Lysithea hears her fellow classmates gossiping about the upcoming ball. Lysithea, intrigued by the conversation, decided to join in with them.<br/>


The student starting the conversation is no other than Lysithea’s friend Hilda Valentine Goneril. Lysithea takes a seat with her friends at the table in the classroom and asks “What’s with all the excitement Hilda!?” Hilda excitedly responds “Lysithea! Don’t you know what month it is?! It’s the Ethereal Moon! The Garreg Mach ball! Time for me to dress up!” Lysithea, sitting in her chair, looked at Hilda with a confused expression and she responded “I don’t see the big deal about the ball anyway. It’s just going to be students dancing.” Lorenz, one of Lysithea’s other friends chimed in on the conversation and said “it is THE ball! Which is meant to be a fun time, romantic even! I can’t wait to show off my dance moves of how a noble should properly dance!” Hilda excitedly shouts “Ahh!! Does anyone know who the Professor will be taking as a date for the ball!?” Leonie said “You have got to be kidding me? Could you even see the Professor dancing? He is not even sociable mind you.” However, three more students come and join in the conversation, a student, a girl no other than Dorothea from the Black Eagle house, Claude and Ignatz all sit down at the table.<br/>


Dorothea, a student who knew all about the topic of romance, decides to join in the gossip, sitting down with everyone present at the table next to Claude and Lysithea. Dorothea goes on to explain “I don’t think the Professor has any experiences with romance at all. It is the ball. So, I doubt he will be going with anyone!” Claude however sat in his chair deep in thought thinking of a scheme. Hilda interrupts Claude’s thoughts and asks “So Dorothea. What you're saying is that there is a handsome looking Professor at this academy, who is stoic, inexpressive and wields The Sword of the Creator who won't be having a date to the ball.” </p><p>Claude said smiling “Why don’t we set the Professor up with someone.” with a playful expression on his face. Lysithea however was against the whole idea and said “I don’t think the professor would like that.” Hilda said “Gods Lysithea. Everything is strict when it comes to you, have a little fun! I am sure the Professor has someone special on his mind who he wants to take as his date.” Lysithea felt heat rising through her cheeks when she heard the Professor’s name getting mentioned. Dorothea noticed this and spoke “Oooh! Speaking of that, does anyone know about the legend of the Goddess Tower?” Lorenz asked “What legend are you speaking of, Dorothea?” Dorothea looks at her fellow friends at the table and explains “So! Legend has it that on the last night of the Ethereal moon, the same night as the ball, if a man and woman go to the Goddess Tower to make a vow, it is said the goddess will make it come true! Talk about romance!” Hilda said “I know that of that legend! It's romantic indeed!!” </p><p>Lysithea sat there lost in deep thoughts tuning out of the conversation, she was thinking about the Professor and how her friends were saying that he doesn’t have a date to the ball or know anything at all about dancing. A thought drifted through her mind. “You wish you were his date to the ball, don't you?” While thinking this, she was blushing scarlet red on her cheeks. </p><p>Hilda noticed Lysithea deep in thought and Claude said “Why would you look at that, Lysithea is blushing! She is probably thinking about the Professor no doubt!” Upon hearing this, Lysithea snapped out of her thoughts and responded “W-What?! No I wasn’t! What are you talking about?!” Hilda said “We were speaking about the goddess tower legend. Uh... Lysithea? Why are you blushing?” Dorothea, who was still in her seat smiling asked “Hmm Lysithea. I know what’s up! There is no doubt in my mind that you have a crush on the Professor! I know! Since none of us girls here are his type. You seem to be the one who caught his eye! Why don’t you go with him to the ball?” Lysithea looked around the table only to find her friends smiling and nervously said “W-What?! Me? In love with the Professor?! That’s crazy! I don’t think so.” </p><p>Claude rolled his eyes and spoke with annoyance in his tone “Come ON!! Lysithea, you two are pretty much together all the time! Don’t you dare even try and deny this, because all of us see it. You are different when you are around him!” Lorenz said “I’m with Claude on this one. It doesn’t surprise me what you get up to when you're alone with him." As soon as Lysithea heard this, she got angry about the accusation that Lorenz had brought to light. She defended herself by replying “The professor only assists me with my studies and training in magic, that is all! There is nothing more to say!” Hilda said “Oh yeah? Then explain to us why you were blushing five minutes ago. You seem to think very highly of the Professor. So, it doesn’t surprise me that you developed a crush on him!” Dorothea chimed in and spoke “You go Lysithea! Having a crush on the Professor. After all, he is handsome! He does have trouble expressing his emotions. I mean, I wouldn’t go to the ball with him anyway. He has no charm-“ Lysithea angrily cuts Dorothea off mid-sentence and responds “Excuse me! That is not his fault that he has trouble expressing his emotions. How dare you say that about him! Just because he has trouble expressing his emotions, doesn’t mean he has no charm! None of you KNOW him the way I do! Everyone is so quick to judge him without getting to know him! It makes me so ANGRY!!” </p><p>While getting out of her seat, Lysithea ran out of the classroom with tears flowing from her eyes while leaving Hilda, Dorothea, Lorenz and Claude shocked in their seats.</p><p>Lysithea was stunned about the revelation that Claude and Lorenz told everyone at the table, although she does know that they are right about one thing, she is in love with the Professor and doesn’t know what to do about it. Lysithea decided to go for a walk to the library to calm down and think about what she had just done. </p><p>Byleth took a walk towards the classroom and upon his arrival he saw Lysithea running away in anger and tears pouring from her eyes. He thought about whether or not he should go after her but he decided to find out what had transpired in the classroom. </p><p>Claude and Hilda sat in their seats, not saying a word after what Lysithea just said to them before running off. Dorothea shuffled in her seat and told Claude “Lysithea did not hold anything back when she defended him. I should go and check on her-“ Hilda said “No Dorothea, let her calm down for a while. I don’t think she wants to see anyone right now after what has happened.” Claude and the others were sitting in their seats while having guilty expressions on their faces.</p><p>Byleth sees his students shocked and walks in the room and asks “Does anyone know where Lysithea ran off too!?” Lorenz looked up and told Byleth “It’s best to not go near Lysithea right now, she’s very angry and upset.  It might be best to let her calm down on her own.” </p><p>Byleth stood in place with an emotionless look on his face and asked “What happened that made her run off like that!?” </p><p>Dorothea answered “It is nothing that is your concern Professor!” </p><p>Byleth, still standing there emotionless as he told everyone “Lysithea has run off somewhere, and I need to know if she is alright. As her professor I need to check on her wellbeing.“</p><p>Claude stood up to face the Professor “Teach it’s nothing for you to be concerned about!” </p><p>Lorenz stood up from his chair and spoke “All we did was have a conversation and Lysithea overreacted and took off.” </p><p>Byleth looked at Lorenz and Hilda said “Professor, we don’t know where she ran off to. Uh what’s with that expression?” Byleth ignored what Hilda said and walked out of the classroom to begin his search for Lysithea. </p><p>Byleth was concerned about Lysithea, he doesn’t know where she had disappeared to. He walked to the dining hall and noticed she was nowhere to be seen. While still lost in thought, Byleth walked to the marketplace to see if she was hiding there. Unsure what to do he went to speak with the gatekeeper and asked “Have you seen Lysithea around!?” Gatekeeper said “Greetings Professor Byleth, nothing to report! No I haven’t seen Lady Lysithea around here. Oh wait, I DO have something to report! Do you know of the legend of the Goddess Tower!? Have you heard the students talking about it?” </p><p>As soon as the gatekeeper spoke about this ‘legend’ it sounded very intriguing. Byleth stood with a blank stare and asked</p><p>“No, I have not heard about the Goddess Tower legend. This is the first time I’m hearing about it.” </p><p>The Gatekeeper, still standing in his post said to Byleth “I will explain! Legend has it that on the last night of the Ethereal Moon, the same night as the ball, if a man and woman go to the Goddess Tower to make a wish, it is sure to come true! I have a wish, but I can’t find anyone to make it with me.” </p><p>While the gatekeeper told Byleth about the legend, he stood there with a blank expression on his face. The Gatekeeper noticed Byleth being silent and asked “Professor, are you alright? You seem to be lost in thought? Is there something you want to ask?” </p><p>Byleth, still silent, responded “Is there someone that I feel that way about?” Gatekeeper was intrigued by what Byleth had asked him. Gatekeeper intriguingly answered back with another series of questions. “Professor! Is there a special someone you have your eye on? Are you going up to the tower? Who will you be taking?” </p><p>Byleth felt heat rising and welling in his cheeks and responded “I- yes there is someone special who I have my eye on. But the rules say that no student isn’t allowed in the Goddess Tower-“</p><p>The gatekeeper decided to cut Byleth off mid-sentence “Honestly, the students really don’t care about the rules. Most of the knights and faculty aren’t even around the tower, so the students still sneak up there nowadays.” </p><p>Byleth stood there with a blank stare, as he thought about this special someone, noticing that he was smiling the gatekeeper asked him “Ahh, someone seems to be lucky in love! Professor! Who is this special someone! I won’t tell a soul! Could it be Lady Lysithea by any chance?” </p><p>When Byleth heard her name mentioned he blushed to a dark shade of red to his cheeks, embarrassed he decided to recollect his thoughts. But he knew about one thing, he couldn’t seem to shake off this pulling feeling that kept tugging his heart towards Lysithea. Byleth had this sensation in his non-beating heart that he needed to protect her from harm, but was that really what he was feeling?</p><p>All Byleth managed to say “Thanks for your time, I need to continue my search for Lysithea.” Then walked off thinking about the library. It was the only place Lysithea could be hiding most of the time. Byleth walked towards the library which was located on the other side of the Monastery. </p><p>Lysithea felt upset and angry. She felt stupid about the outburst she had that gave away her crush on the Professor. Lysithea was in the library where she could finally be alone. She was sitting at a table in one of the chairs finishing off her assignment that Byleth had given her to do. While she was reading and taking down notes, she heard footsteps coming towards the library door. </p><p>Byleth finally reached the library, he opened the door and found his student sitting alone at her table studying. He noticed that Lysithea was lost in thought and couldn’t seem to concentrate. Byleth heard Sothis in his mind saying “She does seem to be upset, why don’t you go and comfort her. I’m sure she would love to see you.” Byleth silently nodded and slowly walked towards her.</p><p>Lysithea, at her table reading her book, heard footsteps coming from behind her. She knew who it was. She felt this stirring feeling in her heart. After moments of anticipation, Byleth approached Lysithea, he told her with a blank stare</p><p>“I have been looking everywhere for you.” </p><p>Lysithea took her attention away from the book she was reading and replied “P-Professor! What are you doing here! I didn’t expect you to find me here” </p><p>Byleth held his gaze and walked over to sit down next to Lysithea. </p><p>“I saw you run off from the Golden Deer classroom earlier. You seemed to be upset about something. I tried to ask Claude and everyone else what happened but they didn’t seem to give me an answer.” </p><p>Lysithea stared at her professor, sitting next to her who still had an unreadable expression on his face and responded “I-It’s nothing, Professor. Just some silly conversation that got out of hand. I lost control of my anger and had an outburst.”</p><p>Byleth sat in his chair thinking </p><p>“What is it with students not being honest with me today? Is there something that they don’t want me to know about?” </p><p>As he snapped from his thoughts, Byleth asked Lysithea “Something is troubling you; I can see it in your eyes. You were crying earlier. I am worried about you. You don’t have to keep your guard up around me. It’s just me, you know.” </p><p>Lysithea still held her gaze at Byleth, she knew she could trust him. But she has her guard up to protect her heart from getting broken. Knowing this, she sighed and responded “P-Professor, I can reassure you that I am fine. I’m okay. I’m just upset about what was said in the conversation.” as she had her eyes towards her book.</p><p>After hearing this, Byleth suddenly shifted his attention towards Lysithea. He noticed her body language that she was very conflicted about a certain subject. While still concerned for her welfare, Byleth was having difficulties getting Lysithea to drop her guard to speak openly with him. He never had trouble before, why the sudden change now? </p><p>Byleth held his hand towards Lysithea to try and comfort her, but she moved her hands away in a hurry. Noticing her reaction, she said “P-Please d-don’t touch me.” This had confused Byleth, what has gotten into her today? Was the conversation that bad? Did he do something wrong? Confused with everything going on, he got up from his chair.</p><p>While noticing what the Professor was doing, Lysithea had an idea that came to her mind. Since the library wasn’t the time and place to have a private conversation, she decided to catch her professor off guard and invite him for tea.</p><p>As Byleth turned to leave the library he heard Lysithea standing up quickly and he heard her say </p><p>“Professor wait! W-Would you like to join me for tea?” </p><p>Byleth was caught off guard about her question and smiled by responding “I would love to join you for tea!!”</p><p>After the sudden sensation of light-headedness when she stood on her feet, Lysithea felt weak in her body as she felt her head spinning and said “What the-“ then collapsed on the floor in the library. Byleth noticed this by running to lysithea’s side and managed to caught her on time and he said “Lysithea!!” He put his ear towards her chest to see if her heart was beating. </p><p>Byleth was worried, he was starting to panic and he heard Sothis say to him “Don’t just sit there! Carry her to your quarters!!”<br/>
Byleth shifted his eyes towards his hands by responding “I-I... How am I meant to do that!?”</p><p>Sothis spoke in a frustrating tone “You carry her bridal style!! She did seem to want to ask you something. Now go. Take her back to your quarters and keep an eye on her for when she wakes up.” </p><p>Byleth carried Lysithea in his arms and ran back to his quarters to try and get her to wake up. The students never saw Byleth run like that, they all said in harsh whispers “What is the professor doing? Oh my gosh is Lysithea alright!?” Claude stood there smiling and said to them “Let the professor handle it. He seems to know what to do.” All while still watching his teacher running.</p><p>Byleth soon arrived at his private quarters, He set her down on his bed while pulling the blankets to her chest to keep her warm. He starts pacing around his room, not sure of what to do. While his thoughts were consuming his mind. Instead, he sat at his desk and decided to mark the assignments that the students finished for his class. </p><p>While Byleth was marking the assignments, he was pretty sure that he heard Lysithea sleep talk. All he heard was his name “Byleth” getting mentioned. He didn’t think of anything by it, instead he smiled to himself and wondered if she was dreaming about what involved him. He just sat at his desk, patiently waiting for her to wake up from her fall.</p><p>One hour had passed, Lysithea still hadn’t woken up. Byleth walked towards his bed and stroked her hair and silently spoke “If only you let your guard down for me.” He walked back to his chair and patiently waited. Sothis then was floating next to Byleth and said “You have grown impatient. While Lysithea still hasn’t woken up. Why don’t you purchase a tea set from the marketplace and have it in your quarters since she invited you to have tea with her.” He nods and walks out of his room while locking the door along the way.</p><p>Lysithea finally awoke from her sleep, she didn’t know where she was. All she remembered was that she was in the library calling her professor to invite him for tea, with Byleth happily accepting her invitation. She wondered how she ended up here of all places, in her professor’s private quarters. Since she was still feeling weak from her fall she sat up and thought “Where’s the Professor? D-did I unconsciously call out his name in my sleep? What if he heard it!?” </p><p>Several moments passed. She heard keys unlocking the door, she saw Byleth walking in with a tea set, sweets and two mystery gifts wrapped and kept in a box. Byleth smiled as he saw Lysithea laying on his bed wrapped in blankets and asked </p><p>“You really worried me before, are you alright?” </p><p>Lysithea yawned and weakly responded “Yes. I’m ok. W-what happened? H-how did I end up in here?” </p><p>Byleth awkwardly stood and set his stuff down on his desk, and answered “You invited me for tea, which caught me off guard by the way. As you stood up you collapsed. But I caught you in time before you hit your head. I-I had to carry you in my arms back here to my private quarters” </p><p>When she heard what her professor told her, she felt heat rising to her cheeks. She blushed furiously red. Lysithea looked into Byleth’s eyes and asked “T-Thank you Professor. Although I do feel hungry. I probably have not eaten at all today.”</p><p>Lysithea smiled at her teacher before continuing “shall we have tea together, Professor?” Byleth responded with a smile “I would love to, Lysithea” </p><p>While Byleth was brewing the tea, Lysithea handled the food on the sweets stand and set them at his small table. Once the tea was finished, Byleth and Lysithea sat down side by side from one another. </p><p>Byleth observed Lysithea up close, he didn’t realise how pretty her pink eyes were and thinking about how soft her silver hair was when he was stroking it while she was asleep.</p><p>Lysithea smiled and spoke to him “this tea is delicious! Thank you for accepting my invitation for joining me for tea, Professor.” While grabbing a slice of chocolate cake from the sweets stand. Byleth looked at her and responded “you're most welcome, Lysithea. This tea is delicious, I picked out crescent moon tea. Since it is your favorite after all.” While getting a chocolate brownie from the stand and biting into the treat. Lysithea blushed and didn’t realise how much the professor paid attention to her. </p><p>While Lysithea sat in her chair, she was deep in thought of a subject to ask him. There were three subjects that Lysithea came up with and they were “working together in battle”, asking him “about his favorite food” and the most dangerous question of all “his ideal woman” Lysithea felt a bit hesitant about the third subject as she wouldn’t know what Byleth would say to a subject like that, she thought </p><p>“Has the Professor ever had any experience with romance? Or relationships in general?” </p><p>Lysithea decided to not care about the potential consequences and instead to use subject number three as a topic of interest. She decided to live life in the danger zone and went ahead to ask her professor the most dangerous question of all.</p><p>“Professor, what is your description of your ideal woman?” While sitting there looking at him. </p><p>When Byleth heard Lysithea’s question, he choked as he was taking a sip from his tea and blushed furiously. He had his eyebrow raised and said “W-What? M-My Ideal woman?” He smiled silently at Lysithea like he had seen the most precious and stunning girl right next to him. </p><p>But instead he heard Sothis speak in his mind by saying “Well, well, I never seen you react to a question like that before. Lysithea must find a way to break down your guard. What are you going to say?” Byleth had his face down in an attempt to hide his red cheeks. After seeing this, Sothis asked “oh my. You really are at loss for words! This is unexpected. Lysithea does seem to be very curious about your ideal woman!! Don’t keep her waiting!” </p><p>Byleth still was sitting in his seat, before giving Lysithea his answer of his ideal woman. He was lost in thought. He decided to go with the flow to answer Lysithea’s question.</p><p>“...I have never considered this before, however if I could describe my ideal woman it would be” Lysithea held Byleth’s gaze and asked “would be...?” Byleth continues his description and responds “...would be...” he ponders for a spell and says “I apologise, I am not well versed in the subject of love. But for my ideal woman, I believe it to be determination, loyalty, dedication, white hair like fresh snow, a smile brighter than 1000 suns...” </p><p>After hearing his answer, Lysithea doesn’t seem to believe him, after all she could tell that there was more her professor wanted to say. so, she allowed him to finish off his answer. </p><p>The socially inept teacher took another brownie from the sweets stand and continued his answer. But he couldn’t seem to think of one. </p><p>Lysithea curiously looked at him and she responded “you seem to have trouble in answering my question. It’s okay. I don’t expect you to give me a full answer. Maybe you should take some time to think” </p><p>Byleth shifted in his seat and replied “as I said earlier, I am not educated when it comes to the topic of love. I can’t seem to think of anything right now. But I do have something I would love to give you before you go”</p><p>While going through to get one of the two gifts out to hand to her. Byleth hands Lysithea a box that felt heavy. Byleth looked at her and said while smiling “go on, open it” </p><p>Lysithea could no longer contain her excitement when she found an armored stuffed teddy bear inside the box. She gasped and said “is this for me!?” Byleth smiled and nodded waiting for her response “I love it! Thank you so much!” She had her eyes on Byleth, not sure of what to do. So instead, she was getting ready to leave.</p><p>Byleth nodded and asked “thank you for your time, will I see you at the ball?” She stopped in her tracks as she completely forgot about the ball while lost in this moment. Lysithea replied “yes I’ll be at the ball. Thank you, professor, for this lovely tea today, I have to get ready for the ball now, Hilda is helping me to get ready” Byleth smiled and said “I will see you at the reception hall.” Lysithea gave her teacher one final glance as she exited Byleth’s quarters. </p><p>When Lysithea left Byleth’s room, she felt an overwhelming feeling that she could not describe. A feeling that is new to her whenever she is around her professor. Lysithea set off to find Hilda, so they could both get ready for the long-anticipated ball.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. This Fateful Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>When Byleth walks away from the ball, he remembers he was given the key to the Goddess Tower. He wants to talk with Lysithea, but he doesn't even know if she'll show up or not. On this fateful night will Byleth finally get the answer he's been wanting from Lysithea?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Alright! here is chapter two!! This chapter has become one of my favorites to write. This took me a very long time. especially with the ending.. I am really Proud of what i have written.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Byleth stood in his quarters. He is tidying up after his tea time with Lysithea. He couldn’t stop thinking about her question she asked him about his ideal woman. Meanwhile Sothis was floating next to him, only he could see her. As she is in his mind after all. Meanwhile, Sothis was observing Byleth and she said “you seem to still be in shock, care to share your thoughts?” Byleth snapped out of it and said to Sothis “why would she ask me about my ideal woman? I-I don’t know how to respond to that!”</p><p>Sothis asked “well, you do know what tonight is, right?”</p><p>Byleth nodded and replied “the Garreg Mach Ball! I don’t know if I should attend”</p><p>Sothis said “Nonsense! you must go! It is a requirement that you attend! Oh, and I am pretty sure that you do see Lysithea as your ideal woman. You barely stopped smiling as soon she left here. Why don’t you ask her for a dance? You know you want to!” Byleth replied “I-I don’t know how to dance.” Sothis said “well then, you will have to ask Lysithea to guide you.”</p><p>Byleth held his hand to his chin thinking about what Sothis suggested to him, he did see his second gift on his desk, as he was going to give Lysithea at the ball.</p><p>He turned to the floating Goddess next to him and asked “Sothis, if you would describe Lysithea, what would it be?”</p><p>Sothis replied “how should I know? You should figure that out yourself since you have unresolved feelings for her” Byleth asked “you think I am in love with her, don’t you?” Sothis said “oh, Byleth, what am I going to do with you!? I am within your mind; I know your heart’s deepest desires and wishes. It sounds to me that you want to confess to her. but you don’t know if she feels the same way. Which is more reason to ask her for a dance and share the evening together. Who knows what that will lead to?”</p><p>Byleth said “I don’t have feelings for her.” Sothis retorted “wow, you are so quick to deny them aren’t you! This is frustrating me. You don’t know a thing or two about love and romance!”</p><p>Byleth knew this was an argument he could not win. Although he could not deny it. He doesn’t have any experience with love at all. While he had a few hours to spare, Byleth decided to exit his room to go for a walk around the Monastery.</p><p>Byleth started pacing back and forth in front of the marketplace, and then paced even more up and down the stairs. What was supposed to be a refreshing stroll now became very stressful. It took a few minutes before Byleth shook his head a bit and came back to reality. Someone was calling his name. He turned around to find the Gatekeeper staring at him looking slightly concerned.<br/>
"Greetings Professor, nothing to report. You seem to have something on your mind though, care to share with me?" Byleth walked over to the Gatekeeper and expressed his worries with love and his interest in the Goddess Tower.</p><p>"Well the Goddess Tower can only be accessed with a key that Lady Rhea entrusted me with. She seems to trust you more than anyone else so I feel comfortable leaving it in your capable hands." The Gatekeeper handed over the key to Byleth and then proceeded to go back to his usual standing position, remembering the other topic Byleth brought up.</p><p>"So who's the lucky lady who's caught your eye Professor? She must be really special to tempt you, huh."</p><p>"She's someone I truly like but I don't know how to go about asking her." Byleth responded hesitantly. He didn't want to let on that it was a student he liked. "I don't know if she likes me back and I don't want to bring up that I like her in fear of rejection."</p><p>"Well Professor," the Gatekeeper replied "I'm no expert in matters of love, but I do have some advice. First, remember to be you. It sounds quite cliché, but if the girl you are interested in likes you for you, there is no need to change yourself. The second piece of advice I can give you is that every man and woman in Fodlan gets nervous during their confession, but it's imperative that you don't stop confessing out of embarrassment. Let your love flow from your mouth, let her hear everything you truly want and feel. Other than that Professor, there's not much you can control. You've got this buddy, I believe in you."</p><p>Byleth almost forgot to thank the Gatekeeper, he was busy absorbing all of the information that had been dumped on him. He played a scene of him confessing to Lysithea in his mind but he still couldn't see it going as smoothly as he had hoped. "Ah well," he thought, "I guess it will have to be trial and error after all." He still found it awkward, confessing to his student however. "Student… Lysithea is my student. Speaking of students, I wonder how the rest of my students are holding up."</p><p>Meanwhile in Hilda’s room, Lysithea entered and saw Leonie, Marianne and two fellow Black Eagle students, Edelgard and Dorothea. All the girls were dressed up and ready for the ball. When she walked in the room to sit down and Hilda said “Ah, Lysithea! You’re just in time! Dorothea here is going to help you with your makeup and Edelgard is going to do your hair for the ball!” Dorothea observed Lysithea and she said “seems like you’re in a better mood! Are you alright?”</p><p>Lysithea glared at Dorothea and retorted “I am quite fine, thank you.”</p><p>Hilda asked “so Lysithea, what happened to you today?”</p><p>Lysithea sat uncomfortable in the chair while Dorothea started her make up and replied to Hilda “I don’t even remember. Why? What’s going on?”</p><p>Edelgard asked the girls “Should we tell her?”</p><p>Leonie looked at Edelgard and asked “Do you think she can handle it?”</p><p>Lysithea grew impatient and asked “Tell me what?” in a stern voice.</p><p>Marianne didn’t have much to say. She looked at Lysithea and noticed that she was acting rather different around everyone. Leonie looked at herself in the mirror to fix her hair. Hilda and Edelgard looked at one another and nodded. Dorothea was still keeping busy doing Lysithea’s makeup.</p><p>Edelgard sighed and explained to Lysithea “We saw the Professor today, he seemed to be running away somewhere.”</p><p>This caught Lysithea’s attention and asked “so, what’s the big deal?”</p><p>Hilda said “well, I was with Claude and all of us saw you in the Professor’s arms. The whole student body in the academy saw everything and started to worry.”</p><p>Edelgard said “even though I had seen it, we didn’t see the professor for the entire day today.” Leonie chimed in “yeah, I seen him this morning when he walked into the golden deer classroom, and that was about it”</p><p>Hilda and Edelgard both looked at Lysithea in the makeup chair. While Hilda started to get Lysithea’s dress all prepared. Edelgard asked “what happened to you, Lysithea? All of us girls here are concerned. We only say this because we didn’t even see you today either. So, something must have happened that we don’t know about?”</p><p>Hilda sat next to Edelgard and asked “the Professor found you in the Library, didn’t he?” Lysithea sighed and replied “yes, he did find me in the Library. He knew something was up with me and tried to get me to open up to him.”</p><p>Dorothea was concentrating putting mascara on to Lysithea’s eyelashes and replied “if this has anything to do with what I said, then I am really sorry”</p><p>Lysithea rolled her eyes and replied to Dorothea “Sorry! You’re sorry! You have got to be kidding me!” Hilda noticed the tension in the room and she told her friend “Lysithea, calm down.”</p><p>Lysithea turned to the girls replying “No! I will NOT calm down! All of you were the ones so quick to judge him!!”</p><p>Edelgard looked at her and asked “Lysithea, you got to admit that the professor is very stoic, he doesn’t barely show any emotion at all! mind you. What are you trying to say to us?”</p><p>Lysithea knew this would be true, she couldn’t help but wonder what made herself to be attached to him. She doesn’t care what the others say about her teacher. She realised that her feelings for him turned from a simple crush into love. The thought of love frightened her because of her shortened lifespan.</p><p>Hilda said “now’s the time to tell us, because we haven’t seen you defend the professor like that before. You took it to extreme measures this morning.”</p><p>Edelgard asked “Lysithea, do you by chance have a crush on the Professor! If so, that’s a bold move to do.”</p><p>Lysithea sighed angrily and replied “Not you too!”</p><p>Leonie said “Lysithea, it’s not just us who can see it. It’s everyone.” Dorothea spoke with annoyance in her voice “Can you please stop moving! You are ruining my masterpiece! Don’t you want to look adorable for the Professor?”</p><p>Lysithea stopped moving while hearing Leonie say to the girls “ha! I would not try to dance with him, he may be strict. But he doesn’t seem to know the topic of romance or dancing for that matter.” Hilda looked at Edelgard and asked “Lysithea, please tell us what’s wrong. I don’t want to go to the ball being on bad terms.”</p><p>Lysithea thought about it for a moment and told the girls “I was in the library with the professor, he tried to get me to open up to him. But I just said that it was nothing to worry about. I invited him to have tea with me.”</p><p>Hilda got up from her chair and asked “I’m sorry, YOU DID WHAT!”</p><p>Edelgard looked at Lysithea and replied “that is a bold move. What a brave thing to do. No one in the academy hasn’t dared to ask the professor out for tea. This is the first time I am hearing about this. What did you two discuss?” Lysithea asked “What business is it any of yours, Edelgard?” using an angry tone in her voice.</p><p>Edelgard was taken back with her sharp tone of voice towards her. Since she is the Imperial Princess, not that her title mattered. Lysithea realized this and continued “I’m sorry Edelgard, but it really isn’t none of your business about what the professor and I discussed. but I collapsed in the library, he caught me in time before I hit my head. After that, it all went blank for me.”</p><p>Hilda looked at Lysithea and asked her “Please, tell me you didn’t exhaust yourself out while studying, did you?” Lysithea ignored what Hilda said to her. Dorothea looked at Lysithea finishing the final touches and released her from the makeup chair and said to Edelgard “Edie, Lysithea is all yours now to do her hair” Edelgard smiled and said “thanks, Dorothea.”</p><p>Lysithea groaned and said “Great. More horror.” Edelgard said “relax, I’m just going to do your hair. I don’t mean any harm” She relaxed and looked at the mysterious dress in a black garment bag that is lying on Hilda’s bed that she knew would be hers to wear.</p><p>Hilda looked across from her friend, observing how beautiful she is becoming. Lysithea smiled at herself in the mirror. She looked at her hair which was braided to both sides of her head, and the rest of it into a tight bun while leaving two strands of her silver hair to the sides of her face and her fringe untouched. Lysithea’s hairstyle suited her face perfectly.</p><p>She thought to herself “I look beautiful! My hair! but why is it styled to suit a bridal veil?”</p><p>Edelgard took one whole hour to complete Lysithea’s hair, she looked at her and replied “your hair is done! Now it’s time for you to put your ball gown on! We are all excited to see how it will look on you!”</p><p>Hilda rushed Lysithea to the privacy stand that was in her room and she asked her friend “so you didn’t feel the professor carrying you in his arms across the monastery?”</p><p>Lysithea was getting changed out of her academy uniform and replied “No. I blacked out. I didn’t even know I was in his arms to begin with.” She got into her dress and observed it and asked “Hilda, did you select this dress for me! I don’t like the look of it!”</p><p>Hilda was offended, she defensively replied “Nonsense! This dress will suit you perfectly! I just know it! come out and show us!” Lysithea shyly walked out behind the change curtain in her dress that Hilda selected for her. Lysithea’s dress design is strapless and the colour purple is sitting comfortably on her body.</p><p>Lysithea’s dress detail has diamonds across from her chest towards her waist. While the rest of the gown flowed to the floor covered with purple lace that went past her feet. She took a deep breath and looked at herself in the mirror while turning her back towards Hilda so she could do the zip on her new gown. Which exposed two quarters of her upper back, Lysithea didn’t mind that minor detail.</p><p>As Lysithea twirled around to see if she could move in her dress. She found the gown to be a perfect fit after all. Meanwhile, Edelgard, Leonie, Marianne, Dorothea and Hilda all had their mouths wide open, while looking at Lysithea in her purple princess ball gown. Edelgard gushed and replied “Oh my! Lysithea, you look beautiful!”</p><p>Hilda walked up to her to do the finishing touches by giving her diamond earrings, two diamond bracelets for each of her wrists and a purple hair clip that also has diamonds in detail as it will sit in her hair to keep her bun in place.</p><p>The final detail is purple high heels to complete Lysithea’s appearance. After finishing the final preparations, she felt like she was a princess going to meet her prince charming. While wearing a very expensive gown that is suited to be a wedding dress. But she didn’t mind at all. The details on her dress suited her perfectly. She loved the diamonds shining around her. even her eyes can’t stop looking at them.</p><p>Edelgard and Dorothea had praised Hilda for finding Lysithea’s dress. Edelgard said to Hilda “Good job on finding this dress! Lysithea looks perfect in it! I have never seen her so beautiful and grown up!” then sheds a tear from her eye.</p><p>Hilda looked at Edelgard and said “thank you, it was hard to track down. But it all went well in the end. The Jewellery suits her too. I can tell she loves diamonds. you could see how they are all shining in the light. The gown itself is like a bridal gown, except it’s purple. When I first saw the diamonds and the purple lace on the dress. I knew I could see her wearing it.”</p><p>Dorothea said to Lysithea “can you imagine what the Professor is going to think? As soon as he lays his eyes on you, he will have his jaw drop to the floor. We just know it!” Hilda nodded in agreement.</p><p>Lysithea blushed scarlet red after listening to what Dorothea had to say about the professor. She shyly replied to Dorothea “S-stop please!! The professor won’t see me like that” Dorothea raised her eyebrow and whispered “Hey girls! Lysithea is blushing! That means you are in love with the handsome stoic teacher! His reaction when he sees you in this dress, I will look forward to seeing that!”</p><p>Hilda replied “Yes! she finally admits it! I won’t be surprised If he takes you to the Goddess Tower tonight!”</p><p>Lysithea rolled her eyes. She heard seven bells ringing from the cathedral which indicated it is 7PM and knew it was time to leave. Edelgard looked at everyone and asked “It is time to go! Are you ready Lysithea?” Lysithea takes a deep breath and walks beside Marianne and Edelgard. The six girls all walked together towards the reception hall.</p><p>Byleth felt anxious, he was standing next to his house leader Claude in the reception hall that is quickly filling up with students walking in from the doors. Claude looked at his teacher and asked “Goodness, why are the girls taking so long? So, teach, do you have a date to the ball?”</p><p>Byleth shook his head and replied “I-I may have someone in mind.”</p><p>Claude smirked at him and asked “Of course you would. Oh, where did you disappear to before? I was trying to find you. but you were nowhere to be seen?”</p><p>Byleth had his head down trying to not blow his cover and replied “I had to speak about important matters with the gatekeeper.” Claude asked “Ha! it took you long enough, what important matters are they?”</p><p>Byleth looked at Claude and responded “Nothing for you to be concerned about.”</p><p>Claude didn’t believe his teacher; he came up with the perfect scheme for this perfect moment. All he had to do was wait for Hilda and the girls to walk through those doors and his scheme will play into motion.</p><p>Claude looked at Byleth who was still anxious and thought “Teach wouldn’t know what hit him! Just wait until he sees the one student that he has been waiting on to enter through those doors.” While he thought about this, he smiled to himself.</p><p>As the girls waited at the entrance of the reception hall. Marianne had to take Lysithea for a walk. Until Lysithea was out of earshot Dorothea said to the girls “Okay girls, here is the plan, all of us will walk in first. Well, Edelgard has to enter first since she is royalty. The real plan will set into motion as Lady Rhea will announce their Royal Highnesses entrance. But, for this plan to work, we need to make sure that Lysithea walks into the hall last.”</p><p>Hilda replied “Got it, Claude is stalling the professor right now. As he wanted to find Lysithea because he had started to get impatient.”</p><p>Marianne brought Lysithea to the bottom of the stairs of the hall. Lysithea doesn’t know what is going on. She didn’t bother to ask anyone.</p><p>Seteth was standing on a podium, waiting for all of the students to pile around into a large circle. He requested from the middle of the doors to be completely clear while they waited for their royal highnesses.</p><p>Seteth got hold of the microphone and spoke “Is everyone ready?” Byleth and Claude patiently waited along with the rest of the student body. After the bells finished ringing. It was time for the ball to begin. Everyone in the entrance hall was completely silent.</p><p>Seteth and Archbishop Rhea stood on the podium with her microphone in her hand, she spoke “Ladies and Gentleman, Professors and students. Welcome to the Garreg Mach annual ball! After all, it is very important that we acknowledge and introduce their Royal Highnesses first so they can have their first dance with their partners on the dancefloor. But first, it is important that we must pray to the Goddess.”</p><p>After Rhea’s prayer was done, Dorothea stood outside of the door and said in her excited tone “It’s time!” Hilda sneaks into the room along with Marianne and Leonie to watch the royal’s introduction while they wait for the real romance to begin.</p><p>Rhea spoke into the microphone “As the Empire’s Imperial Princess, I present you to Her Royal Highness, Edelgard Von Hresvelg.” Edelgard entered through the doors to the hall to meet her dance partner. Her dance partner greeted her in the middle of the floor. He is showing royal manners and protocol by bowing to Her Majesty. The two students led the first dance of the evening.</p><p>Claude eventually tuned out when Rhea introduced Prince Dimitri to enter through the door. All he was waiting on was Lysithea to enter as the very last of them all. Byleth was beginning to be concerned since he didn’t spot Lysithea in the large crowd, he thought to himself “Where is Lysithea? Why hasn’t she come yet? I need to find her.” Claude noticed this and spoke “Don’t worry teach! I can reassure you that Lysithea is fine! I am sure she will arrive any moment now” Byleth nodded. Claude added in annoyance “this is so boring, why do we have to watch their Highnesses lead the first dance?”</p><p>Byleth looked at Claude and replied “I have no idea. It’s probably to show respect as they are royalty after all.” Then smiled as the dance was finishing up.</p><p>As soon as the first dances with their Royal Highnesses have finished. It was time for Lysithea to enter through the doors. Dorothea silently motioned Hilda to fetch Lysithea. Hilda walked outside of the hall to find her friend.</p><p>Lysithea was waiting outside, she waited over half an hour. Hilda came and said “alright Lysithea, are you ready to make your entrance?” Lysithea nodded silently and started to walk slowly while holding both sides of her gown.</p><p>Claude saw Hilda walking away; he knew she had to go and get Lysithea. It was his turn to get his professor to stand in the middle of the hall for his scheme to happen.</p><p>Claude, being the schemer that he is; announced to the student body “Ahem! Ladies and Gentlemen! We are yet to wait for the final arrival of the evening. Hey Teach! would you care to stand right in the middle of this circle and face me please?”</p><p>Byleth didn’t know what was going on, he walked right in the middle of the large circle not knowing what Claude had planned. He decided to go with the flow instead and obeyed to his instruction. Meanwhile, Edelgard, Dimitri and the rest of the student body watched silently as soon as they saw Hilda walk in to give Claude a playful wink. In the meantime, Rhea, Seteth, and the rest of faculty members took their leave to allow the students to have fun.</p><p>Lysithea took a deep breath and slowly strolled into the room while holding her gown. She walked into the crowded room; and was met with a clear circle of speechless students. The students admired her ball gown and whispered “she looks like a princess!”, “Look at the detail of the dress! Diamonds everywhere!”, “She looks beautiful!” Lorenz stood with Hilda and his noble friends and whispered “oh my! She is taking everyone’s breath away!”</p><p>Lysithea stopped half way and finally took in the view of the person standing in the middle with his back turned away from her. Anticipating what will happen in the next few minutes.</p><p>Byleth heard hushed whispers in the room, he overheard one student whisper “is that Lysithea? She looks like a princess going to meet her Prince Charming! So romantic!”, and another “the diamonds! Her makeup! her hair! She is the true definition of beautiful” Byleth took a deep breath and heard Claude say “our final student has arrived, teach! it is time for you to turn around!”</p><p>Soon as Byleth turned around, there she was! standing there meeting his eyes. He felt his jaw drop when he saw Lysithea’s ball gown. Byleth looked at Lysithea in a way that he couldn’t describe. He observed her dress thoroughly, taking in all the diamonds, the fabric of purple lace from her waist down to her feet and lastly, right up to her face. He looked at her hair and then right in her eyes. He thought “she looks beautiful!” and smiled at her.</p><p>Byleth slowly walked towards Lysithea and he was in amazement! She really took his breath away. They looked up at Claude as he spoke “Time for a secret scheme! Everyone, since Teach is new here to the academy, it wouldn’t be fair to watch their Royal Highnesses to have a dance. So, why not let the beautiful Lysithea lead Teach into a dance. No other than the Waltz!”</p><p>As Lysithea stood in the middle with her right hand held out, Byleth went down with one knee. He kissed her hand and bowed to her. He could not stop observing her beautiful face. Lysithea started to blush and thought<br/>
“is this a dream? Am I really going to dance with him?”</p><p>Byleth will speak to Claude later for setting him up like this. He didn’t care at this point in time. What mattered the most is the girl standing in front of him.</p><p>Lysithea felt her cheeks heat up soon as Byleth nervously stood closer to her. He placed his hand around her waist and his other hand locked with hers. Byleth whispered to her “you look beautiful tonight” she smiled and blushed once more. While waiting for the orchestra to begin their musical number. As soon as the music started, they were dancing in the middle of the room. The students watched them.</p><p>Byleth didn’t know how to dance, he was repetitively stepping on Lysithea’s feet. He knew it didn’t bother her. Lysithea softly spoke to him “Professor, Follow my lead.” He relaxed and twirled her around as he heard her whisper “1,2,3, 4, 1,2,3,4”</p><p>Byleth was still in awe of the gown that she is wearing, he can see the diamonds shining in the light. As he led Lysithea through the dance number, he felt very comfortable in her presence.</p><p>While students watched the professor and Lysithea performing the waltz, Hilda praised Claude by saying “well done Claude, I don’t know how you pulled this off. But look at them, can you see the electricity between the two of them?”</p><p>Claude replied “Thanks Hilda, yes I do see it between them. I had to wait for the knights, the other two professors, Rhea and Seteth to make their leave. Teach told me earlier that he had “important matters” to discuss with the gatekeeper before you arrived.”</p><p>Hilda asked “ooh! did you ask him what they were?”</p><p>Claude shrugged his shoulders and responded “Yes. he said it was nothing for me to be concerned about.” Hilda looked at the professor suspiciously and replied to Claude “right. He always says that.”</p><p>Then she realized something and asked him “you don’t think he is going to the Goddess Tower?” Claude replied “Probably, Teach has been acting mysterious lately.” Hilda smiled as she watched the dance. Edelgard and the rest of the girls came to Hilda and they exclaimed “did you see that! his jaw dropped as she walked in! I knew it!!”</p><p>Claude asked “you don’t think he is in love with Lysithea?” Hilda looked at him and replied “we don’t know. The professor is tough to read. He doesn’t express emotions at all.” He looked at Hilda with a confused look on his face.</p><p>When the musical number had finished, the students clapped and cheered for Lysithea and the professor leading the waltz. She gave Byleth a stolen glance without him noticing. The two of them bowed to one other. Before Lysithea could sit down at the table. Byleth whispered to her “come and find me later. Alone.” When Lysithea looks at him, she could see a slight smile before reverting back to his impassive one.</p><p>Lysithea finally sat down at a table to have a glass of water and indulge herself with some sweets. Byleth however did not get a break as he had a bunch of girls begging him for a dance. Lysithea watched and laughed at the professor’s dance movements.</p><p>Two hours had passed, Byleth was getting tired of dancing. He made a run for it and walked outside alone to have peace and quiet. He told Lysithea to meet him somewhere. But where was there to run and hide? He walked to the courtyard near the golden deer classroom.</p><p>Sothis and asked Byleth “Running Away?” he looked around and Sothis continued “I understand, you hardly had the time to breathe in there. It must be hard to be the favourite teacher at the ball! Poor, poor professor.” While teasing him. Byleth looked down and replied “it is difficult.” Sothis responded “so you do think you’re the favourite! I might have known.”</p><p>Byleth had his hand to his chin thinking of his next destination. Until Sothis asked “but where is there to run? This place is filled with joyful students looking for a dance. You had your dance with Lysithea, I can still see that your heart still wants that other desire. Deep down you want that fulfilled too.” Byleth thought of a place to go, he removed his hand from his chin and looked towards the direction of the Goddess Tower until he heard Sothis say “Ah... I see. The Goddess Tower waits for you...”</p><p>Byleth nodded and started to walk towards the Goddess Tower alone.</p><p> </p><p>After indulging in so many different sweets, Lysithea noticed the professor had disappeared. She thought to herself “I need to go after him! Wait. He did tell me to meet him somewhere? But where?” Lysithea walked around the monastery searching for her teacher. She was thinking about her dance with him<br/>
“I feel this sensation in my heart, that dance with the professor, my gosh I would do that over and over again. I could feel sparks- “</p><p>The gatekeeper interrupted her thoughts and asked “Good evening lady Lysithea, you look beautiful tonight! Where are you off to?” Lysithea replied “oh, hello gatekeeper, I-I was looking for the professor, have you seen him anywhere?”</p><p>The Gatekeeper looked at her and replied “as a matter of fact, I have” Lysithea looked at him and asked “do you know where the professor disappeared to?” the gatekeeper responded “I saw the professor walking towards the Goddess Tower alone. He might be there right now as we speak.” Lysithea nodded and said “thank you! I’ll go and find him!” then ran off towards the tower. The gatekeeper sighed and said to himself “I wish you the best of luck, professor.”</p><p>Byleth stood at the door of the Goddess Tower, he used the key that the gatekeeper had given him earlier to unlock it. Byleth went up the stairs to the very top and stood there. He finally found peace and quiet to himself where no one could find him. Instead, he looked towards the stars while waiting for his special someone to show up and meet him.</p><p>Eventually, Lysithea arrived at the Goddess Tower, she doesn’t know why her Professor is up there all by himself. She felt hesitant to step inside until she thought<br/>
“this is my only chance to tell the professor about my feelings. I have hidden them for so long. I may be risking my heart, but he is definitely worth the risk.”  </p><p>She opened the door, and felt the need to lock it behind her. Lysithea made her way up the stairs towards where her teacher was standing. She hid behind the wall and watched her teacher sighed; she could tell that he was lonely. She thought “it’s now or never” then appeared from where she was hiding.</p><p>Lysithea stepped out from the shadows and asked “Professor?”</p><p>Byleth turned towards her direction and replied “Yes?”</p><p>Lysithea responded “I saw you wandering off to this tower. I thought you might be lost or something, so I followed you inside.”</p><p>She knew that wasn’t entirely true. She followed him here to tell him something, after all. Byleth looked at her as she continued “Everyone seems to be looking for you. You’re surprisingly popular.” Byleth held her gaze and asked “that surprises you, does it?” Lysithea nodded in agreement and replied “I do find it surprising, yes. Particularly your popularity with the ladies. It isn’t like you’re very sociable, after all. Not to be rude, mind you.”</p><p>Byleth dropped the most unexpected question and asked her “How do you fare in such matters?” when she heard her teacher’s question, she didn’t know what to say. Instead she was thinking “what type of question is that?” Lysithea looked at him and replied “Err, I wouldn’t know, to be honest. I have no interest in such things. The academy is for honing one’s skills”</p><p>Lysithea made one step with her fist up and continued “Not for frivolous romances, despite what the other students may think. I overheard them gossiping about a place where a man and woman can make a vow, and it is certain it will come to pass. Seems to be some folktale they enjoy. I wonder where this ‘Place’ is…”</p><p>Byleth looked at her in disbelief, and thought to himself “if you knew about the Goddess Tower legend then you wouldn’t be up here?” Secretly, he wanted her up to be here with him tonight. Without giving anything away, he replied “The Goddess Tower?”</p><p>Lysithea replied “oh, of course I recall now. It’s… wait! That’s… that’s here, isn’t it? Uh just to be clear, this is pure coincidence. I didn’t follow you… for… for that. But we are here alone, so people may wonder what our aim is.”</p><p>She felt panic that she was being discovered so she continued “Let’s get out of here before someone sees us and gets the wrong idea!” she thought to herself “oh, that’s right. I locked the door behind me upon entering. So, no one wouldn’t disturb us. Silly me.”</p><p>Byleth looked at her amused and told Lysithea “there is no need to panic.” Lysithea didn’t realize what her professor just told her and asked “are you saying you don’t mind if someone sees us and thinks...”</p><p>Byleth stood there and thought to himself “No. I don’t mind at all actually.”</p><p>Byleth looked at her and she replied “Oh, I suppose you believe there’s no danger of that. Since it’s just me.” Then accuses him “you’re treating me like a child, aren’t you? Well, I don’t mind either then. Obviously, there’s nothing going on here. If you’re going to stick around until we collect dust, then so will I!”  </p><p>She stood in silence in front of her teacher for a moment and continued “Actually. I’m gonna go now. Don’t you stay too long either! You’ll catch your death of cold here.”</p><p>Byleth stood there and thought “I’m not cold. if she is here for some reason, why is she leaving. No! I don’t want her to leave!”</p><p>After watching Lysithea turn to make her leave. Byleth had a chance to stop her, so he said “Lysithea wait!”</p><p>While feeling shocked at her name getting called, she turned around to look at her professor and replied “Yes Professor?”</p><p>Byleth held her gaze and asked “why do I get this sense that there is something you want to tell me?”</p><p>Lysithea stood there in her place and replied to him “no I don’t. Why!?”</p><p>Byleth took a step closer to her and answered “Well, you say that you want to leave. But your body language tells me something different that you want to stay here with me at this tower?”</p><p>Lysithea is surprised about her professor’s revelation that she felt her cheeks heat up and responded “n-no?” he looked at her and explained “there is something you want to tell me. I can see that you are very tense. So, it must be important for me to know.”</p><p>The student in the purple ball gown was feeling anxious. Lysithea didn’t know what to say to him. She was very curious about his question to her earlier, without hesitation she took one step towards Byleth to ask him</p><p>“Professor, what did you mean when you asked me how I fare in such matters? Were you asking me about my experiences with romance?”</p><p>Byleth stared at his student in front of him. He shifted his observation from her to the floor. He knew this question would come up sooner or later. He waited for her to continue with her adding “I. Um. Yes, there is something I want to tell you. But I don’t know how you’re going to take what I’m about to say.”</p><p>The girl in the purple gown took a deep breath, and stared into Byleth’s eyes.<br/>
Byleth was still standing there he thought to himself:</p><p>“she seems to be having anxiety about telling me. Her body language still shows something different. She doesn’t realise how attractive and gorgeous she is.”</p><p>He sighed to himself and told Lysithea “you were saying?” She was starting to feel anxious and she replied to him “since you don’t show ANY emotion at all. I may as well have to explain this as simple as possible!” </p><p>Byleth was starting to feel anxious again, he didn’t know what to say, he responded “you are making me anxious”</p><p>Lysithea looked at him and replied “why are you anxious!?” she felt his blank stare watching her and continued “Ever since you had tea with me today, and praised my efforts last week. I have had this feeling in my heart. It won’t go away. When students mentioned the legend of the Goddess Tower and how they wanted to take you here. I grew jealous and angry.”</p><p>Byleth stared at her and thought to himself “but you are here with me right now that’s all that matters. I want you here.” He shook his head and replied to her “right? and what is this feeling you are currently experiencing?” Lysithea felt her cheeks blush scarlet red. She felt lightheaded and responded “well. Um.”</p><p>Byleth took another step towards his shy Golden Deer student. Lysithea nervously takes another step towards Byleth to continue her sentence “this feeling I am experiencing... is a crush of sorts.”</p><p>Without thinking, Byleth reaches out and holds her hands with his. This took her off guard, but she felt relaxed when she noticed his hands were very warm. She felt a jolt of electricity rush throughout her body as soon as her hands held his.</p><p>She nervously asked “Professor, what a-are you doing!?”</p><p>Byleth felt himself smile at Lysithea and asked “what is this feeling you are experiencing?”</p><p>Without thinking, she felt her fingers intertwined with his own, Lysithea couldn’t shake the feeling that she felt before when he held both of her hands. Was it sparks? Was it more than a crush? She wouldn’t know. But what she did know is that her dance with him from before, she did feel something. But what?</p><p>Lysithea finally replied to his question “what I am meant to say is. I have feelings for you. I don’t want no one else to have you. Yes, we are student and teacher. but I care about that... This feeling won’t go away. it eases when I am with you, and is painful when I am not around you.”</p><p>Byleth finally realized what she was getting at, he thought to himself “she is in love with me? What do I do?” he responded,'' So, what you are trying to say is that you are in love with me?”</p><p>Despite how close Byleth and Lysithea were to one another. She felt relieved that she told her professor about her feelings for him. Byleth was at loss for words, he didn’t have any experience with romance. But what were his feelings for her? </p><p>As Byleth took a step closer towards Lysithea. Before he could talk to her, he realized that time had stopped and faded into darkness.</p><p>The Goddess Sothis is sitting on her throne. She looked at Byleth as he was walking to the bottom of the stairs. Byleth looked around at the darkness. He stared expressionlessly at her.</p><p>Sothis was sitting on the throne and said to Byleth</p><p>“My, my. What an incredible turn of events. Though I will say I saw this coming”</p><p>Byleth looked at Sothis and asked “is it true, Sothis?”</p><p>Sothis looked at Byleth and said “has anyone ever told you that you are very difficult to deal with? You were just standing there like a lost puppy! It’s exhausting to watch!”</p><p>Byleth looked at her with a puzzled look on his face and replied “I don’t have experience with Romance, Sothis.” Sothis rolled her eyes and responded “you seem to be having the time of your life when you danced with Lysithea.”</p><p>He looked down and started to blush and responded “I-I honestly did not know that was going to happen!” Sothis laughed and retorted “oh I knew. Claude’s scheme was perfect. You fell right into that with a blind eye.”</p><p>Byleth muttered to himself “damnit Claude, why did you have to set me up like this!” Sothis asked “It was the perfect scheme; I’ll give him credit for that. It was funny to watch how you had your jaw drop to the floor when you saw Lysithea walking towards you.”</p><p>Byleth smiled at the memory and replied “She looked incredible.” Sothis said “you were also stupid enough to not complement her some more” he knew that was true. Byleth looked down to the floor feeling embarrassed with himself.</p><p>Sothis looked at him and snapped “You are hopeless! You don’t know anything about the topic of love! What you do when you have students throwing themselves at you? You just stand there! I blame your father for not even teaching you about romance and relationships! Ugh! WHAT were you THINKING!?”</p><p>Byleth looked at Sothis and shrugged his shoulders in response, she noticed this and continued “This is not the battlefield, Byleth. You are in a situation that you do not have knowledge in! So, Stop treating this like a battlefield, and explain to me what is troubling you. Don’t you think you can get out of this one! Because this is serious. I am not going to coddle you any longer! You really are useless when it comes to romance.”</p><p>Byleth sighed to himself and replied “Lysithea just admitted her feelings for me. what am I supposed to do?” Sothis replied “That is because you keep your thoughts to yourself and you do not use that voice of yours! Of course, she admitted to you that she is in love with you, even I picked up on that!” Byleth raised his eyebrow at Sothis waiting for her to continue the conversation.</p><p>She continued “I picked up on her feelings straight away, what did you do? You don’t even know how to react or express how you feel. Even explaining Lysithea’s feelings for you is exhausting.” He looked at her, realizing that she is right on everything.</p><p>Sothis added “You are not a child, are you? If that is so then you must know what to do on your own. I suggest you search deep down within yourself... What you really feel and after that, respond in kind. If you truly care about Lysithea then you will find the right words to say. Come now! I have helped you enough! It's time for you to take this situation into your own hands.” Before she resumed time, she added “Off you go!!”<br/>
Byleth quickly racked his brain for the advice the Gatekeeper gave him. "Okay," he thought, "you can do this Byleth. Be yourself." He opened his mouth to speak but then realized Sothis told him to be anything but himself. "Ugh! What do I do? I'm so… annoyed! I'm annoyed with myself!" Byleth noticed he had expressed annoyance. "So I can express emotions! Then all I have to do is tell Lysithea how I feel!" Byleth made a mental note to thank the Gatekeeper for his life-saving advice and, feeling a whole new feeling, encouragement well up inside him, he turned to face Lysithea but noticed Sothis hadn't resumed time yet. </p><p>"See? You've got this. Go get her." Sothis resumed time, leaving him alone but feeling confident enough to take control of the situation. Byleth found himself standing and staring at his student. Lysithea stood there with a worried expression on her face. Byleth made one final step towards her as she asked him “Are you alright?”</p><p>Byleth smiled and looked into her eyes and replied “I was lost in thought, I’m sorry Lysithea.” Lysithea smiled back at Byleth and she told him “You are making me nervous that I am this close to you. What’s on your mind?”</p><p>Byleth held Lysithea’s hands and replied “I have feelings for you too. I felt this pull towards you. This pull that I’m feeling, it’s getting stronger each day. When I first laid eyes on you tonight. I thought that you are the most beautiful girl I have ever stumbled across. I don’t have any experience with romance. but please be patient with me.”</p><p>Lysithea was stunned when she heard her professor express his feelings, she did not know he saw her that way. She looked at him and it was the first time that she ever saw him smile. She continued to observe him and look into his blue eyes and asked “B-Byleth? Are you saying that you feel the same way? I- I don’t know what to say!”</p><p>He nodded and replied “instead of you calling me professor, you may call me Byleth when we are alone. it is my name after all.” She nodded in agreement.</p><p>Byleth found his body betraying him as he stepped even closer to Lysithea, he pulled her into his arms for a hug. She laid her head on his chest and can’t ignore the feeling of electricity jolting all over her. she heard him whisper while stroking her hair “I want to make a vow.” </p><p>Lysithea felt delighted being in his arms for the first time. She is stunned about what he just told her. She didn’t really notice his affections for her. Since his face was unreadable. until now, she had a dangerous thought and responded "Yes we could make a vow. But I have a better idea.”</p><p>Byleth looked at her with a curious eye and he asked “What idea do you have that is better than mine?” Lysithea smiled and replied “Why don’t we keep this relationship a secret!?”<br/>
He looked at her shocked and asked “You mean, to start a relationship? That’s against the rules. I-I” Lysithea replied “no one in the academy can’t know about this. but rules!? Who said we are breaking them when we have evenings to be alone up here in the Goddess Tower?”<br/>
Byleth looked at her and replied “how do we even plan this? Have you ever considered what students and the faculty will think when they see me with you?”<br/>
Lysithea laughed and replied “No. I don’t care about what the others think. I don’t care what the faculty think. We will just have to sneak around while everyone in the academy is asleep at night time. Which is why I am suggesting to escape to the Goddess Tower”<br/>

After hearing Lysithea’s idea about hiding their relationship, all Byleth could do is smile lovingly at her and he responded “Let’s do it.” then picked Lysithea up in his arms and spun her around in the Goddess Tower in pure bliss. While they let their feelings for one another keep growing stronger in order to engage in a beautiful yet scandalous relationship.<br/>

Byleth felt something stir in his heart as soon he picked up Lysithea in his arms. He felt a fire that had finally been set aflame. A flame that had started burning inside his body. It had nothing to do with his Crest of Flames, it was not required to experience this kind of feeling. Yes, it was a desire, a desire to be closer, to touch and to be intimate. It felt powerful, electric, and it wasn't going to slow down any time soon.<br/>

It was the romantic spark that had finally ignited between the two of them, and this spark will be their guide. Byleth didn't quite understand what he was currently feeling. He stood there with Lysithea in his embrace in the Goddess Tower while thinking to himself </p><p>“Is this what romance feels like?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Juicy Rumour</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>it is the next morning after the ball, Lysithea gushes over the events from the previous night in the Goddess Tower with Byleth. But what does Hilda have planned? just like the rumours say, Who is this mysterious Individual that Byleth is falling head over heels for?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I deeply apologise that this chapter took so long to get published. I am aware that it has been a few months. I am currently dealing with personal issues and i took a hiatus from writing. I would love to thank my amazing friend's from the Church of Lysithea discord server for encouraging me to keep going with my story. i have found the courage to continue during this difficult time with the COVID-19 Pandemic etc.</p><p>if anyone was wondering why Lysithea was unwell with no explanation in chapter one. I am explaining the aspects of Anxiety in this chapter. Sometimes Anxiety can make someone nauseous and sick when they hear something that makes them anxious. I understand this because I have Anxiety myself. </p><p>I feel as though to address my situation i set with this chapter and how it progresses in the story. </p><p>1. i want to have Claude, Edelgard, Lorenz, Hilda and Dorothea as a small group in this story, since this is set during the academy phase in White Clouds. I know Edelgard is planning something herself.</p><p>2. I will be addressing Edelgard's plans in future chapters to come, as she is planning a War. But in my story i want this chapter to be focused around everyday high school drama. i am sticking close to the Three Houses game, I am adding my spin to it in my fanfic.</p><p>3. before the final draft, I originally had Lysithea showing signs and symptoms of her Crest Cancer from her experimentations on her when she was a child by TWSITD. Since she bears two crests and doesn't want to tell Byleth about her shortened lifespan. i have spoken to a fellow Byleth/Lysithea fanfic author about my idea and i felt that it wasn't suited in this chapter because it would bring Lysithea's A support with Byleth early before the time skip. it wasn't the right time, so i am simply describing Anxiety. I will be keeping her crest cancer as a mysterious illness until post time skip.</p><p>4. I will be continuing having Sothis in every chapter right up to her fusion with Byleth. She is very fun to write!</p><p>anyway! i hope you enjoy this chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next morning, it was 9 a.m, the day after the ball events. Lysithea saw light shine in her eyes when she woke up from sleep. The minute she woke up, the dazed teenager cast an aside glance until locating something of interest; It was her evening dress. It was right where she left it after Byleth had walked her to her room. Lysithea bolted upright, as the events of last night rushed to her.</p><p>*Memory Recollection*</p><p>Byleth and his paramour were in the desolated Goddess Tower. They were swaying side to side to the soft music coming from the reception hall. Lysithea laid her head on Byleth’s chest and smiled, eyes now closed.</p><p>She looked up at Byleth and told him, "when I'm with you, Byleth, I feel protected. I assumed that you would break my heart. Although, it turns out you feel the same way about me. We're going to be keeping this relationship under cover.”</p><p>Byleth looked at her and answered "You now know my feelings towards you. We need to keep everything purely between you and me. We're going to have to be really careful not to get detected.” Lysithea looked at him and replied "yes. I accept. There's absolutely no need to worry”</p><p>Once more Lysithea glanced at her dress and saw the diamonds gently reflecting from the moonlight. Byleth couldn't help but smile as he spoke to her, "You were the most beautiful girl in the room, when I saw you walking towards me. You've taken my breath away.”</p><p>Lysithea smiled at him sweetly, and replied "Byleth! I don't know what to think of this statement! You make me blush" he slightly chuckled and responded "we need to find a way to leave the Goddess Tower on a serious note without being caught by other students.”</p><p>Even though she wanted this moment to last a little longer, sooner or later Lysithea realised she had to say goodbye to him. She sighed at herself and replied "I'm going to leave here first. I don't want to see you getting caught." Byleth took Lysithea out of his arms and told her "meet me in the classroom. I'm going to escort you back to your room." Lysithea nodded and replied "I'm going to see you there.”</p><p>Byleth didn't want her to leave either, but leaving the tower separately was the only choice. He smiled at Lysithea and observed her leaving the tower.</p><p>From the Goddess Tower, Lysithea walked down the stairs and raced into the Golden Deer classroom. She saw Byleth coming from the tower a few instants later.<br/>
She grinned and said, "Did anybody see you?”</p><p>Byleth looked and replied "No. I didn't get seen. We are fine." She chuckled at him, and walked back to her room.</p><p>As soon as Byleth and Lysithea arrived at her bedroom, they were standing at the entrance. Even in the reception hall they can hear students having fun dancing. Byleth looked at her and said, "Ok, this is where we have to end our night. School will be on tomorrow at 8AM in the golden deer classroom."<br/>
Lysithea sadly grinned at him, replying, “I'm not going to be late. Don't worry.”</p><p>Byleth held her hand, and answered, "Get some rest, Lysithea. You deserve it." She asked him,"What are you going to do?" Byleth responded,“I have to return to the reception hall to finish the evening. After all, it is getting really late." smiling at Lysithea.</p><p>Lysithea grinned back at him, putting her hand to his face as she leaned in to kiss his cheek and then said, "Goodnight Byleth." </p><p>Byleth blushed and replied, "Goodnight Lysithea." she closed the door. He raised his hand to his cheek in which he was kissed by her, he grinned and turned to the reception hall for a walk.</p><p>End of recollection</p><p>Lysithea smiled at the recollection and, speaking to herself, said "Byleth" softly. She found out she was dreaming. Lysithea looked up again at her alarm clock next to her bed and started to panic.<br/>
She exclaimed: "It's about 9 am! I do not sleep in. I will certainly be in deep trouble!" Then gathered her books, got ready as quickly as she could, and rushed out of the front door.</p><p>Byleth teaches the class combat techniques for the mission this month at the Golden Deer classroom. He looked around the room at everyone, and discovered that Lysithea was not in attendance. Claude realised this, questioning the class “Where is Lysithea?” Hilda asked. "It's a legitimate question! Where is she anyways? She has always been early here." Claude then searched around the room.</p><p>Byleth stood at his desk and said "Claude, thank you for opening my eyes to this, although I'm sure that she will turn up shortly." Claude stared at his instructor again and kept reading his book.<br/>
Eventually, Lysithea arrived in the classroom, holding her three books. She had found nothing on the ground. Rather, she fell face first in the middle of the floor of the classroom. With shocked expressions on their faces everyone stared at her. Byleth remained impassive, and his eyes on the floor turned towards the student.</p><p>Although laughing, Claude sat in his chair looking at Lysithea, saying to the class "Ah! She is here! The woman of the hour! You have overslept Lysithea." then Hilda added "Claude, shut up. Lysithea. You’re late!”</p><p>Byleth shook his head and rushed to help Lysithea off the floor from his desk. He reached out his hand and pulled her up. She looked at Byleth, as soon as Lysithea got up from the ground and replied "Thank you Byl- Professor!” While gazing at him, his hand blended with hers. </p><p>Although completely unaware they shared a little romantic moment in front of the class. Claude and Hilda first noticed something might be developing between Byleth and Lysithea.</p><p>Byleth looked at Lysithea and told her, "You're late, Lysithea. Class started one hour ago. Please sit down at the front to catch up what you missed." At his order she obeyed. Byleth further educated his class.</p><p>Two hours had passed, the chimes from the bells were ringing demonstrating that it was 12pm, which is lunch break. The golden deer understudies hurried out of the lesson room to head to the dining hall, Lysithea was the only one who remained behind.</p><p>Hilda inquired Lysithea “Hey, are you coming to the dining lobby and join us for lunch?” Lysithea looked at her friend and answered “I’ll be there soon. I have to talk to the professor about something.” Hilda looked at Lysithea suspiciously and reacted “Alright. Don’t be late. We'll be waiting.” Lysithea looked at her and answered “Okay.” Hilda left the classroom.</p><p>As soon as everybody cleared out, Byleth stood at his desk and looked at Lysithea grinning. Lysithea was sitting at her desk proceeding with her note taking. whereas being completely unaware that Byleth was observing her. He continued to watch her and said “you know, no one is around Lysithea. You can come closer.” She looked up from her book, and ran to hug him and answered “I have missed you so much.” Byleth looked at her and reacted “I know, it’s okay. I’m here now. I missed you more.” While stroking her hair.</p><p>Lysithea grinned at him and answered “How did you sleep?” He looked at her and answered “Honestly, I had a difficult time getting to sleep. I couldn’t stop thinking about you.” Lysithea became flushed and replied “me as well. But I inevitably fell asleep.” while staring at him. Byleth entwined his hands with hers and kissed her head. He helped her with composing notes from this morning’s class.</p><p>Claude stood outside of the golden-deer classroom door. He saw Byleth hugging Lysithea but what most spotted his eye is that they held hands in a romantic sense. He was flabbergasted by what he saw. Dorothea spotted Claude as she walked by, and asked "Hey Claude! What's going on?"</p><p>Claude looked at her and answered, "Shhh! Don't blow your cover!’ Dorothea peaked at the door and could see that Byleth and Lysithea sharing together a private moment. Dorothea looked at him and asked "Claude, what's happening between them?”</p><p>"I don't know," Claude replied. “but we need to go to the dining hall and immediately tell Hilda about this.” she agreed, and walked to the dining hall with Claude</p><p>Claude soon found Hilda sitting alone at one of the dining tables poking on her food. He quickly picked something from the food counter and scooted alongside her as Dorothea caught up and sat opposite them.</p><p>Hilda took her two-fish sauté for a taste and told Claude "Finally! What has taken you so long!?" Claude took a bite from his meal and answered," We need to discuss something important!" while eating her peach sorbet Dorothea glanced at Hilda. Surprised, Hilda looked at both of them and answered "Wow! This certainly looks quite important judging from the expressions from both of your faces.”</p><p>Claude looked at her and asked, "Hilda, have you noticed this morning something slightly odd in class?”</p><p>Hilda looked up at him and answered, "Yes. I did observe something. but I'm not sure what you are talking about.”<br/>
In frustration, Claude looked at Hilda and asked another question, "okay, you observed Teach and Lysithea ... More intimate than ever?" Hilda sat there thinking about his question and replied, </p><p>“Isn't it clear that the professor considers her to be our class pupil?” Claude scowled at her and said, "Ouch, but am I not at all his pupil?" then he took from his food a bite.</p><p>Hilda replied: "SECOND! Probably.” Then she went on to explain "let's get back to your question, what made you say this out of the blue?"</p><p>“The reason I took so long to get to the dining room was because I noticed something fishy back in the classroom." Claude responded.</p><p>Hilda was interested about what he was saying and asked "What was that?" while taking a bite from her food.</p><p>Claude responded "I saw Teach and Lysithea ... Ah ... shared a moment ... "</p><p>Hilda understood what he had informed her and replied "WHAT!” </p><p>"I also saw it, Dorothea added; “they appeared very attached to each other. I say pretty close.” Claude added: "They held hands; I saw Teach kissing her cheek. You know it. A romantic moment they had together. The moment they shared in front of the class, sort of like.” Hilda remembered this and added "Now that you mention it ... Since the night of the ball they seemed awfully close ... " Claude asked "that's true, they've been missing for hours last night?”</p><p>After remembering what he had just told Hilda to himself, from the ball Claude recalled his discussion with Byleth;</p><p>“So, teach, do you have a date to the ball?”</p><p>“I-I may have someone in mind.”</p><p>“Of course, you would. Oh, where did you disappear to before? I was trying to find you. But you were nowhere to be seen?”</p><p>“I had to speak about important matters with the gatekeeper.”</p><p>“Ha! it took you long enough, what important matters are they?”</p><p>“Nothing for you to be concerned about.”</p><p>Claude snapped out of his recollection of the conversation and muttered "Of course, this may have been the purpose."</p><p>Hilda looked at him worried and asked “are you okay?” Claude responded, "I just remembered something when Teach and I had a talk last night at the dance. He told me he had important matters with the gatekeeper to speak with. And I would have just found out what it was." Dorothea looked interested and asked, "I assume you have a scheme in mind?”</p><p>Claude made eye contact with Dorothea and answered “no. I can’t think of one right now.”  Hilda inquired “I think we ought to spy on the Professor and Lysithea, in case they are still within the classroom. At that point we ought to investigate and maybe… have a bit of fun…but to begin with tell me Claude, what did you figure out?” Claude said to Hilda, "I think Teach went to the Goddess Tower last night. It could explain all of it - “</p><p>Hilda cut him off and asked," How did the professor get to the Goddess Tower in the first place? When the door is locked, huh?” Claude replied, “I don't know that. In all honesty. our professor is a mysterious one. Let's get back to the classroom. But we've got to be careful not to get caught.”</p><p>The inquisitive group of students all hurried out of the dining hall, they bumped into Edelgard and she inquired “Whoa, you three are in a hurry. What’s going on?”<br/>
Dorothea stopped and then said, "No time to talk, Edie. But you're coming with us.” then Edelgard was dragged along with them. The house leader from Black Eagles followed the three students but said nothing. Hilda had a mischievous smirk on her face when they made their way to the classroom.</p><p>In any case back in the classroom, Lysithea and Byleth were still sitting at her desk. She adored it when he was giving her small moments of affection that's his way of showing his love for her. Lysithea looked at him while he continued to kiss her head and entwine his hand with hers. With all the affection that she is accepting she asked; “okay! I think my notes are done! Byleth, are you alright?” Byleth had a glint in his eye and then replied, "I'm alright. I'm glad that I'm here with you.” Lysithea smiled and was like, "we need to be careful. What happens if somebody recognises us?”<br/>
Byleth looked at her and replied, “We're safe, no one's coming in here.” Then put his arms around her.</p><p>The group of students arrived and leaned to the door of the Golden Deer classroom. Edelgard could not believe what she was watching and whispered, "What's going on here?”<br/>
Hilda said in a faint whisper, “I have the evidence that I need.” Claude stated, "say Hilda! What do you think of all that?” Hilda added, "It's something. But don't attempt to beat it out of them because I don't think it's going to succeed.”</p><p>Dorothea asked, "what are you thinking, Hilda?" Hilda responded to Dorothea, "let's chat about all of this back in my room.” </p><p>Claude replied, “Time for a secret strategy!” then left the classroom.</p><p>When the four students arrived in Hilda's room, they all sat down on her bed and seemed to be stunned by what they saw between Byleth and Lysithea. Claude was the first to speak out of everyone in the group, and he exclaimed, "Now you know what I was talking about it as fishy!” Edelgard replied, "It still doesn't justify where they went to the ball last night. I don't think anybody even failed to notice that they had been gone.”</p><p>Claude said sarcastically to the Imperial Princess, "Oh, Her Highness is speaking. If you haven't already noticed Edelgard. I made a prediction.”</p><p>Edelgard glared at him, and then said," Claude, you're not the type of person to come up with theories. You think about the schemes.” Hilda looked at the two of them bickering at one another and responded “Will you two please stop bickering at one another! It is giving me a headache!” Dorothea laughed and replied to Hilda “Let them go. They do it all the time. Anyway. What do we do about this situation?”</p><p>Hilda replied, "We're going to stir up some trouble." As she was having a mischievous smirk on her face.</p><p>When Edelgard learned what Hilda just said to Dorothea, she replied, "I can't let this plan go ahead." Hilda retorted, "You were there with us, Edelgard! You've seen it all! How could you guess what I'm going to do? When you were too busy whining to Claude!”</p><p>Claude and Edelgard ceased the argumentation and started to listen to Hilda until she said, "I need to speak with Lysithea. I'll see you guys soon." they watched Hilda walk out of the door, leaving behind Edelgard, Claude and Dorothea. Hilda left her room; she was committed to continuing her plan.</p><p>Byleth and Lysithea were in the room, they did not know what the time was, they just knew it was lunchtime. Lysithea looked at Byleth and then said, "I need to meet Hilda. I actually forgot that I have to meet her.” then grinned. Before she could get up, Byleth stopped her and said, "I'll see you later. Meet me at my private quarters, there's something I'd like to talk to you about." then he released her from his arms. Lysithea nodded and grinned as she left to go to the dining room. When she was gone, Byleth remained in the classroom to prepare for his next lecture.</p><p>Hilda saw a small group of students drinking tea in the courtyard, and she quickly realised this was her moment to stir up some trouble in school. She overheard a conversation some of the other students speaking about the ball. Hilda sat on a chair in the courtyard, overhearing the students say;</p><p>“So, where do you think the Professor disappeared last night?”</p><p>“Lysithea went missing too! Where do you think she ended up going?”</p><p>Hilda got up from her chair, she knew this was her chance. She walked up to the students talking, sat down with them at their table and said “I just saw something fishy with the professor at the classroom before. He was with someone.” The students looked at Hilda and asked “Ooh! do tell us! What did you see?”</p><p>Hilda looked at them and responded, "Well, I couldn't see who he was with. Yet they looked very intimate together." The students acknowledged what Hilda was doing, so they whispered, "well! This is intriguing." Hilda stated, "you could ask any of your friends if they've heard anything about the information, I've just provided you." Hilda's classmate agreed.</p><p>Lysithea walked around the school, walked to the dining room to get her lunch, and didn't see Hilda anywhere. Then, Lysithea sat at a table, when she overheard the students say to their peers,<br/>
"Did you hear about the gossip that's going on around the academy?" Lysithea kept chewing her food while having heard another student claim, </p><p>“I heard it's about the professor.” Lysithea felt her stomach sink, yet she proceeded to listen to the student's discussion from where they were sitting. Even though one student also admitted;</p><p>"Somebody told me that they saw the professor back in the classroom with someone unidentified, and they both appeared extremely intimate."</p><p>“Did they see who the Professor was with?”</p><p>"No, they didn't get a perfect view of the enigmatic individual."</p><p>Lysithea was feeling dizzy, she felt like she was going to be sick. Instead, she got up from the table and fled to the restrooms. A student had seen Lysithea run away and thought of nothing. One student noticed that Lysithea is missing and asked their friends;</p><p>“What is wrong with her? She looks very pale.”</p><p>Back in the classroom, Byleth finished planning for his seminar, sighed to himself, and walked out of the room. He wanted to return to his quarters to have a rest. As Byleth is walking, several students all glanced at him and whispered to each other;<br/>
“Look! There is the Professor! Maybe we should ask him!”</p><p>As Byleth started hearing what the students were speaking about, he heard Sothis say;</p><p>“Well, well. What have we got here! This is surprising! This is a rumour regarding you? Then I would want to investigate what's going on.” Byleth agreed then started to turn around to investigate the accusation that had been made about him. He was worried about Lysithea and what she was up to. He was planning on going to see her, then he began to walk to the dining room.</p><p>Hilda saw Byleth walking into the dining hall. She found that he seemed distressed. So, she decided to go up to the stoic professor and speak with him about it. Byleth found that Hilda is about to annoy him.</p><p>Hilda confronted her professor and asked; “Hey, Professor! Uh! What a lovely day! Have you learned of the gossip circulating all over the academy? It's really juicy!” Byleth continued to look at his student and asked, "What's the rumour?” Hilda replied, "oh! You know! someone saw their professor looking extremely affectionate with an unidentified individual!” then she continued to gaze at him.</p><p>Byleth felt nervous, he did not realise he was being monitored. He looked at his student with a puzzled expression on his face and then said, "I didn't hear about that. Thank you for bringing it to my attention. I need to find out more information.” then he nodded solemnly. Hilda saw her teacher turn around to walk to the dining room, stopped him, and asked, "Where do you think you're going?” Byleth paused in his tracks and asked, “Hilda, did you see Lysithea anywhere?”</p><p>Hilda glanced at him and said "No. She didn't show up to the cafeteria. I don't know where she actually is. But some students saw her running towards restrooms from the dining hall. They noticed that Lysithea seemed unwell and distressed” Byleth nodded asking "Is she unwell?” while worried. Hilda glanced at him and replied "Yes. She looked pale." Byleth sighed and answered "I see. Well if you find Lysithea. Could you please escort her to my room, please? I need to have a private discussion with her.”</p><p>Hilda stood in which she asked herself, "What? A private discussion with Lysithea? What could that indicate?!" then walked to find her friend in the ladies’ room. </p><p>Lysithea was in the restrooms, she just finished vomiting in one of the stalls. she said to herself “I don't feel so good.” then vomited into the toilet bowl again. Lysithea heard the door room open. Hilda entered the room and asked “Lysithea? Are you alright?” then walked towards the stall that her friend was in. </p><p>Lysithea tried to stand up and she replied “No! don’t come in here!”</p><p>Hilda stood at the door and said, "Lysithea, you've been here for a long time, and the lesson is about to start."  Lysithea opened the door and walked to the sink to wash her hands and face.</p><p>Hilda looked at her friend, and she said, "Lysithea! You're pale, you’re definitely not in shape in going to class. I'm going to be telling the professor that you can't make it." Lysithea couldn't reason with her friend, so she sighed and replied, "Hilda, please don't tell him about this.” Hilda looked at her friend and said, "You know, the professor is going to be worried about you. But I'm not going to tell him. This is for your sake. Are you in a position to walk?” while guiding her friend out of the restroom.</p><p>Lysithea still felt weak in her stomach, she couldn’t work out what made her sick. But she is grateful that Hilda is helping her walk back to her bedroom. Hilda noticed something odd with her friend and asked “are you alright?”  </p><p>Lysithea whispered in a shaky voice, "Please send help." and afterwards collapsed on the ground outside the entrance.</p><p>Hilda screamed out aloud, "LYSITHEA! No! No!" she didn't really know how loud her screaming was. The student body heard the screams of Hilda and began to rush to her. These included Claude, Edelgard and Dorothea.</p><p>Claude saw Hilda on her knees, struggling to support Lysithea, and ran to them and shouted, "Hilda! Where have you found her? Teach has been looking everywhere for Lysithea.”<br/>
Hilda replied crying, "she was in the restrooms! Are you going to support me?" Claude looked at Edelgard and said, "Hilda, I can't carry her. Edelgard, could you go and fetch our teacher, please? He's going to able to support her.” Edelgard agreed and ran to find their professor.</p><p>Byleth was in his bedroom, sitting at his desk reading some of the Scriptures in the Bible, seeking to get acquainted with the Church of Seiros. In one of the pages, he found an interesting scripture and felt this overwhelming sense of empowerment. As he continued reading, he heard a knock on his door. Edelgard eventually arrived at Byleth's door. </p><p>She knocked and heard her professor say, "You may come in." Edelgard entered the room and then said, "my teacher, there's something we need your help with. This is urgent.”</p><p>Byleth closed his book, staring at her highness, lacking expression, and said, "What took place?” Edelgard replied, "Lysithea collapsed in the entrance hall. She seems not to be waking up."</p><p>Byleth stopped and looked to her and asked, "what!?”</p><p>"I heard Hilda scream, Edelgard responded, “and when I got to her, I found Lysithea unconscious. Hilda is with her right now, and she needs you.” Byleth looked at the clock and said, "Let's go. Take me to Lysithea now.” then they rushed to the entrance hall.</p><p>The student body, including Hilda, Claude and Dorothea, had been waiting for Byleth and Edelgard to arrive. Hilda was waiting patiently at Lysithea's side, getting really worried about her friend. Claude knelt on his knee and then said to Hilda, "Don't worry. They'll be here soon." then he turned to his friend and said to Lysithea. "Hold on. He's coming." Then he looked up at Dorothea.</p><p>The students turned to look at someone who was waving his right arm back and forth as he ran towards them. They thought that Byleth was returning with Edelgard, but instead it was Lorenz. He was distressed, written all over his face.</p><p>Lorenz talked to Claude and inquired “I just saw the Professor with Edelgard; he's running as quick as he can to assist. Is Lysithea okay?"</p><p>A student who was among the crowd responded to Lorenz, "No, she's still unconscious. She vomited earlier." At last, Lorenz caught up with the crowd and began to breathe. Before he knew that Edelgard had come back with the professor bolting towards a group of students congregated around Lysithea. Byleth and Edelgard had arrived outside the entrance. The Imperial Princess went on to announce, "Everybody. Please let the professor pass." a massive crowd of students given way for Byleth to visit his unconscious student on the field. Byleth pushed past Lorenz out of the way with desperation and panic in his expression. Lorenz stood beside Hilda with a look of disbelief to witness their professor taking care of an unconscious Lysithea.</p><p>Byleth found Lysithea unconscious on the floor, therefore he rushed to her side rapidly and said, "Lysithea! No! No!" Then he stuck her head on his lap. Edelgard, Claude, Lorenz and the students watched Byleth dealing with the dilemma in suspense to see if he can express his affections. Lorenz stood beside Claude and Hilda, observing Byleth displaying his love for Lysithea, and asked, </p><p>"Hey Professor, is there anything I can do to help? Lysithea and I know each other a little better than some of the others, so I would be able to help out more.” he thought to himself; “Ahh, I'm sorry Professor, but I really want to know if this rumour is baseless or not, I'm convinced there is nothing going on anyway. I feel terrible about all of this, Hilda is lucky that I've agreed to it.”</p><p>Byleth turned to Lorenz and said, "That's all right, Lorenz, thank you for the help, but I'm sure I can help her out faster," while starting to show signs of shielding Lysithea.<br/>
Lorenz was gobsmacked by what Byleth just advised him. Lorenz glanced at his teacher with a dubious expression on his face. In his mind, he was thinking “What?! Am I imagining things? Did he mean that because he's older and has more experience or is it because he and Lysithea really are together?”</p><p>Meanwhile, the crowd of onlookers knew exactly what was going on between Byleth and Lysithea. They witnessed Byleth attend to Lysithea. One student whispered to their friends “Seems like more than that to me. Did you see how he pushed Lorenz out of the way?” then another onlooker whispered “That was pure desperation! Something is indeed going on here.” while having a shocked expression on their face.</p><p>Byleth looked at the crowd and told Hilda, "Thank you for finding her. I'm going to deal with this situation from here." Claude replied, "teach, Lysithea is unconscious. We don't know all the facts. But some of the students heard Lysithea vomiting in the toilets earlier." Byleth continued to look at Lysithea while checking her respiration. He turned his head to her chest to see if there was a pulse.</p><p>Hilda looked at Claude and stated to their instructor, "I discovered her there. She didn't want me to tell you she had been sick." then had her head down in sadness.</p><p>Byleth scratched his head and explained to his students ”class has been cancelled for the remainder of today. I'm going to be taking care of this situation. Claude, could you and Hilda please let the rest of the students know that the lecture is cancelled? I have to deal with urgent matters." Claude nodded and responded, "Will do Teach! Hilda, let's hurry.”</p><p>The stoic professor watched the students leave, and Edelgard asked, "Would you like some help, my teacher?" Byleth turned to her and replied, "no, thank you. I'm going to handle this." Then picked up Lysithea in his arms. Edelgard began watching her teacher walking away. </p><p>As Byleth was walking, he sensed that Lysithea was shifting in his arms, and she asked, "B-Byleth?" He stopped, looking down to her and said, "shh, we're almost there." Then he continued to walk. Lysithea wrapped her arms around his neck and went to sleep in Byleth’s arms.<br/>
Byleth had appeared in Lysithea's bedroom, and he had positioned her on her bed. When Byleth had laid her down, he could not shake the mysterious feelings he was having. Byleth was pacing around Lysithea's room waiting for her to wake up.</p><p>An hour has gone, when Lysithea woke up and saw Byleth sitting beside her, she told him, "Byleth? What happened?” Byleth glanced at her as he joined his hands with hers, and said, "You collapsed at the entrance hall." Lysithea frowned at him and responded, "I just felt nauseous, that's it."</p><p>Byleth stared at her with a worried expression and asked, "Why didn't you want me to know that you were sick?" Lysithea sat in her bed while looking at Byleth and responded, "I didn't want you to worry about me. I've been feeling sick. It's nothing to worry about Byleth. I'm all right now.” she reached out to caress his face.</p><p>Byleth leaned to her touch and said, "Lysithea, I'd drop everything for you. You need to tell me if there's something wrong with you. You mean the world to me." She looked at him and replied," I'm going to do the same thing for you. There's nothing going on with me. I promise." while getting out of her bed. Lysithea got up, held out her arms, and gazed at him, who was still poised where he stood. She rushed to give him a hug.</p><p>Byleth wrapped her in his arms, and he asked, "Lysithea?" Lysithea replied, "just ... Let me be in your embrace, please. Until you go.” The stoic professor picked her up in bridal style and asked, "Like this?’ then spinning her around the room, Lysithea laughed while shouting “Byleth!!"</p><p>Byleth felt the warmth and the desire of his non-beating heart, he wasn't sure what it was. Yet, he needed this emotion to last a tad longer. Is it the sensation of lust? Or is it intimacy? He wouldn't know. But what he did know from the fire of his heart that he knew he was falling in love with Lysithea. But the question that sits throughout his mind is, does she feel the same way?</p><p>Lysithea felt alive while she was in his arms, then she also felt the desire in her heart. She wasn't sure what it would be. But she wishes to explore this new desire, she understands she likely won't do it.</p><p>Byleth looked at the clock then said, "As much as I want this moment to last between us. I didn't have any idea what the time is. It's getting quite late." then he let Lysithea out of his arms to tucked her in bed.</p><p>Lysithea sighed and responded, "Tomorrow I will see you in class, Byleth. We're going to manage this newly formed relationship together.” Byleth leaned down and gave her a kiss on her forehead, then said, "Yes, we will. Together” he turned away to walk towards the entrance. Lysithea quickly fell asleep, dreaming of him.</p><p>The next morning in the classroom, Hilda and her classmates were waiting for Byleth to enter school to commence the lecture this morning. Claude discovered that Lysithea had also been running late. Lorenz walked in the room to sit down and asked;</p><p>“where is Lysithea and our teacher?” </p><p>Hilda looked at him and replied “we were wondering the same thing. I say, did anyone see the way Lysithea was treated by the professor yesterday?” </p><p>Lorenz stood next to his classmate and responded “yes, I did. I did not approve of the professor forcing me out of the way the way he did! He doesn’t respect the nobles! I, Lorenz the heir to House Gloucester!”</p><p>In irritation, Claude rolled his eyes and said, "Lorenz, cut off the noble talk for one day. It's not just about you." Lorenz stood there with an insulted expression on his face. The rest of the class sat at their tables waiting patiently for the arrival of their teacher.</p><p>Byleth and Lysithea entered the classroom together, both of whom had met the skeptical eyes of many other golden deer students. Claude sat in his chair as his instructor walked to the desk and asked, "Hey teach! What has been taking you so long? Both of you arrived late this morning.”</p><p>Byleth kept walking to his desk, just saying, "I was too busy preparing for this morning's lecture." Then he shared a stolen glance at Lysithea. Hilda patted Lysithea's seat to sit in and watch her teacher instruct the class. Byleth asked his class, "Did everyone finish their assignments? At the end of this month, you will undertake your exams for your chosen class." while writing on the chalkboard.</p><p>At the room's entrance stood a mysterious figure who asked "Professor Byleth! I've got something I need to speak with you in private." Byleth continued writing notes on the board nervously as the voice continued to speak "it's about you and a student."</p><p>The Golden Deer house turned around to see who was the enigmatic individual that made Byleth anxious. Lysithea continued to write notes in her journal, and she heard hushed whispering among her classmates sitting beside her;</p><p>"is it about Lysithea?”</p><p>"is she OK!?</p><p>"Ooh! Busted!’</p><p>"The teacher's in trouble!"</p><p>Byleth stopped and looked at the face of the individual. The person he talked to turns out to be no other than….</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>